Monster Hunter: Kingdoms of War
by Big A
Summary: Welcome to the world of Monster Hunter: The Five Kingdoms live in peace but a dark force is working its way to destroy that peace. Now a young boy named Rath will be destined to defeat this dark force.
1. TitlePrologue

_**Monster Hunter**_

_**Kingdoms of War**_

_**By: Armando Diaz**_

**DISCLAIMER: **All mentioned names and errata belong to their respective owners.

Prologue:

In ancient times where monsters roamed the land, men hunted for the survival of their kind, and where proud warriors killed in the name of their honor. Five kingdoms existed in peace with each other for over 100 years. However, a dark force is at hand to destroy this peace. A young boy named Rath shall learn his place in this conflict as he will be the key to kingdom's destiny.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

A long time ago, a dark beast known as the Black Rathalos waged destruction across the five kingdoms. However, at the forest kingdom, one man stood up to the foul beast and took it on. The warrior was able to defeat the beast and seal it away…but at the cost of his own life. Now all that is left is the bloodline that flows through his descendants.

Iori: Hey Rath, Rath…HEY SNAP OUT OF IT YA BIG DOOFUS!!!!

A young red headed boy was lying on the ground looking into the sky. He then heard his friend and stood up. He looked down at the black and white felyne and had a disgruntled look on his face.

Rath: What now Iori? You just ruined a perfectly good moment there.

Iori: Don't act stupid, you know you'll be late if we don't make it to the guild house.

Rath: That's right, today's the day…MY FIRST HUNT!!!!!

Rath has just turned 18 and is now of age to be able to hunt legally for the forest kingdom. All his life he has hoped to become a hunter for the forest kingdom be the greatest of hunters.

Iori: Don't lag behind ya nitwit.

Rath: Shut up, I ain't no cat with super agility like you.

Iori: It's a wonder how you humans can strive in this world.

Both Iori and Rah raced through the streets making their way to the guild. Turn after turn the two raced on until they finally arrived at the guild.

Rath: We made it.

Iori: But are we late?

The two head inside and made their way to a front desk.

Desk Lady: Hello, may I help you?

Rath: Yes, my name is Rath and I'm here for my initiation.

Desk Lady: Ah yes, you're the new hunter applicant. We almost thought you weren't gonna make it. Normal applicants are usually here quite early prior to their initiation.

Iori: Told ya we were gonna be late.

Rath: But we made it though.

Desk Lady: In any case, are you ready for your initiation exam?

Rath: Yes mam. Oh yeah, I also understand I'm allowed to bring a felyne assistant in any hunt.

Desk Lady: That is correct. May I have the name of your felyne assistant…

The desk lady looked down and saw Iori. Her face blushed and her eyes watered.

Desk Lady: Ah, such a cute wittle kitty. I never seen one so cute before.

Iori: CUT THAT OUT, I AM NOT CUTE AND CERTIANLY NOT "WITTLE" YA STUPID BIMBO!!!!!!!!

Rath grabbed Iori and tried to restrain him.

Rath: Hahaha, please excuse my friend he's kinda sensitive about his short stature.

Iori: WHO YOU CALLIN' SHORT YA STUPID NITWIT!!!

Rath restrained Iori once more and then tied him up and set him down.

Desk Lady: Well anyhow this will be your initiation. You are to hut down an velocidrome and bring back its eye.

Rath: Left or right?

Desk Lady: Any of the two. You will be supplied for the mission with the essentials. You have only but an hour to finish the hunt. A horn will sound when the mission begins and ends. If you wish to end the mission early and or cannot reach the base camp, fire up one of these explosive flares. The signal in the sky will signal the officials to send in their squads to retrieve you and escort you back to the guild. You may also se this to signal that you have completed your mission. As for your assistant, he will be there to manage your supplies and aid you in anyway possible. Do take note we don't take responsibilities for any harm that comes to your assistant.

Iori heard the last remark and got even madder. He would've jumped up there and yell some more if not for being tied up.

Desk Lady: Are you ready then?

Rath: Yeah. Alright Iori, lets get a move on.

Rath carried Iori out to the back of the guild while he was still squirming. They got onto a cart pulled by an aponoth and were off. The finally reached the destination point at the forest and hills country side. They got off at the base camp and went to get their supplies.

Cart Driver: Okay you two, good luck and don't get eaten. Here's a map and do be careful. Note the marked areas, those are danger zones.

Rath: Why's that? Isn't hunting a velocidrome dangerous enough.

Cart Driver: True enough but lately a Rathalos has been seen in these areas. Not to be rude kid but Rathalos are kinda out of a beginners league.

Iori: I agree, let's stick to the areas where we won't become dragon chow.

Rath: I think I can handle myself. I'll single the flair when I complete the mission.

Cart Driver: Suit yourself kid but take my advice…stay away from the danger zones.

Rath and Iori took off into the hill country in search of their hunt.

Iori: So where are the expected areas for a velocidrome?

Rath: From what I studied velocidrome are pack leaders and travel with a number of velociprey.

Iori: That's comforting.

Rath: Don't worry yourself. From what I've known they like bigger prey then the smaller ones so I'm the one who should be worried.

Iori: By the way…what did you choose for a weapon?

Rath: You have to ask?

Rath took out a long object covered in cloth. He then pulled of the sheet of cloth and revealed a long giant blade.

Iori: Over compensating aren't we?

Rath: Hey, it gets the job done.

Iori: Whatever, let's just get this over with so I can leave out alive and not some monster's meal.

Rath: Right, just sit back and hold on tight.

Rath and Iori ventured into the hill country in search of the velocidrome. As they ventured on, they came across many perils. Only half an hour has passed and still no luck.

Iori: Okay now what's the deal? We spent over 30 minutes already and still we can't find this stupid thing. We searched everywhere.

Rath: I wasn't expecting this to be easy and neither should you.

Iori: Yeah but come on. How hard is it to find one pack of velociprey?

Rath quickly turned his head and heard something yonder on.

Iori: What, you ignoring me now? Real smooth Rath.

Rath: …You hear that?

Iori: What?

Iori shut his mouth and listened.

Iori: Wait, that's…

Rath: That's right, a dying cry and a painful one at that.

Iori: You think?

Rath: Velocipreys are very well known to be cruel to their prey. Unlike most wyverns they consume their prey while its still alive and immobilized.

Iori: You know you have a way of comforting me more and more.

Rath: Hmmm, from the sounds of the cries it seems to be due northwest.

Iori: Wait…that area is part of the danger zone…what if…

Rath: Don't worry, velociprey won't go out hunting if any larger predators are near by. If they're there then it means we have nothing to worry for then the velociprey themselves.

Iori: But what if one just comes flying down on us? I mean we won't stand a chance if one flies by.

Rath: Don't worry, we'll be long gone before one come raining our parade.

Iori: Wait Rath, think about this. I really don't wanna end up as dragon chow. Rath? RATH!!!!!!

With that, Rath ran off as Iori stood there staring into the distance.

Iori: …Why me? Why couldn't I just end up with a more sensible person then a nit wit?

Iori followed behind as he headed toward the sound of the cry.


	3. chapter 2

Ch. 2

Rath and Iori charged toward the wailing in the distance hoping to accomplish their first hunt.

Rath: I can just taste that victory right now.

Iori: That and the smell of a rathalos breathing down our backs.

Rath: You worry too much, you know that?

Iori: I have a valid reason to worry, WE'RE COMITTING SUICIDE!

The two raced through the hills as they came around a corner and stopped. They then hid in the bushes and saw a lone velocidrome eating the corpse of an aponoth. The two watched carefully as the reptile feasted. The dreaded predator then finished its meal and began to run off. Rath saw this as his chance to attack from behind while Iori stood in the bushes.

Rath: New way of life here I come.

Rath charged at the predator roaring and howling with his sword ready at hand. The velocidrome saw him coming and turned around ready to strike back. As Rath approached and raised his blade, the reptile sharpened its claws and positioned itself for a counterattack. As the reptile pounced, it was knocked and shoved over hard by a much larger creature. Rath stopped his attack and froze solid as he stood before a giant dragon like creature. Its cold-blooded eyes stared down into Rath sensing his fear. Rath was face to face with a rathalos.

Iori: GET YOUR ASS OUTTA THERE YA STUPID DIMWIT!

With those few words, Rath came two and avoided the mighty beast's great jaw from eating him whole. The wyvern roared and chased after Rath into the bushes. The beast charged into the bushes and tore them apart. The rathalos then found not two dead corpses but a post board with a badly drawn picture of Rath mocking the beast. Meanwhile, Iori and Rath managed to escape and avoid the dragon.

Iori: Don't worry he says. Nothing bad will happen he says. We won't get eaten he says. HOW THE HELL DO I GET STUCK WITH AN IDIOT OF YOUR CALIBUR?

Rath: Just a minor setback, we'll just wait for him to leave and then carve out the velocidrome's eye.

Iori: You wanna go back there? Are you beyond crazy? You saw the size of that thing, we were lucky enough to be alive.

Rath: Yeah but if I don't get that eye I'll never be a hunter.

Iori: You wanna go back, be my guest. I on the other hand will be taking the more rational route here…so later. You're on your own.

Rath: But Iori!

With those few words, Iori high tailed it out of there without looking back.

Rath: Great, all alone and my cat just left me for his own hide. Well things can't get any worse.

Rath then felt a strong breathing down his back and then turned around only to find the rathalos staring down into him again.

Rath: Ah crap!

The mighty wyvern roared once more and attempted to take another bite at Rath. This time Rath blocked the beast with his sword and tried to push him back. He managed to turn his head to the side and get a distance from the monster. The rathalos however, was not impressed. It charged for Rath as it spread its wings and jumped right at him. The monster then grabbed Rath and flew into the air.

Rath: TOO HIGH!

Rath was holding on for dear life as the wyvern tried to release Rath and make him fall to his death. Rath was unable to get a firm grip and fell off. As hurtled to the ground he grabbed his sword and stuck it right into a nearby tree and used the tree to slow down his fall. He fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

Rath: Man my head. Note to self…no more airborne trips for me.

The wyvern landed not too far off as it charged for Rath once more. The young warrior tried to yank his sword from out of the tree but to no avail. The rathalos was just about to run over Rath… it was stopped in its tracks as a fireball shot right in front of it.

Rath: What the?

Rath looked up and saw a dark figure atop of what seemed to be a kut-ku. However, this beast was somewhat of a darker version as its demonic eyes looked at Rath and the wyvern. The figure atop the small wyvern was not but a young man with silver hair and cold red eyes. He looked upon Rath and then smirked.

Dark Figure: I come only for a good work out with my yian-garuga and find a rathalos in these neck of the woods. Not only that but since when did they start initiating beginners by slaying a rathalos? Seems rather odd to me.

Rath: No that's not it, I was doing my initiation until the Rathalos got in the way sort of.

Dark Figure: I see, you crossed into the danger zone area then. Didn't they warn you not to enter?

Rath: Sorry.

Dark Figure: Sorry won't get you anywhere in this world we live in.

The young warrior jumped off his garuga and unsheathed a set of twin swords and made two quick slices. With that, the rathalos fell over and stopped breathing. He then carved up the remains and walked over to Rath.

Dark Figure: Here, think of it as a souvenir.

Rath: Thanks. Sorry to ask…but who are you?

Dark Figure:…My name is Zano but you may call me by my title…the Garuga Rider.

Zano jumped atop of his wyvern and flew off. Rath was stunned by his appearance and amazed by his performance.

Rath: Rider…that's one of the highest titles a hunter can get. I heard of such powerful hunters but I never even imagined them to be that powerful.

Rath looked down at the carve Zano gave him, it was nothing more then a pure red ruby. He put it in his pocket but before he did so it began to glow. Rath was intrigued by the beautiful glow. Instantly the scenery around him changed as he was surrounded by flames. He then looked up and saw a what appeared to be a black rathalos as it lain waste to the land. It then stared at him with a cold glare. The mighty beast landed right in front of Rath and continued to gaze into his eyes. Rath was engulfed in the flames as he woke up. He then stood up and found that he had fainted. He looked into the sky and saw the sun was setting.

Rath: Ah crap, the sun is setting. I only have little time before I can finish the hunt.

Rath ran to where the velocidrome was and quickly carved out its eye and ran back to base. As he ran back, he stopped as an entire pack of velociprey stood in his way.

Rath: I don't have time for this. I have to get back.

Rath grabbed for his sword but when he did there was nothing there. He left his sword back at where the rathalos was killed.

Rath: Ah man, things just can't any worse can they.

Rath took one step back as the pack of predators closed in ad corned the young warrior. Rath then thought that this was it for him. A velociprey then stepped forward and attack. But before it could even touch Rath, it was knocked upside the head by a giant hammer in the shape of a cat. Rath looked up and saw that it was Iori who came to his rescue.

Rath: Iori!

Iori: Where the hell have you been? I've waited high noon for ya to return to camp and here I find you laying around some more.

The velociprey were not intimidated by Iori as they closed in more on the two.

Iori: You guys want a piece o' this? Well bring it on ya over grown garden lizard!

The pack of velociprey charged at the small cat as he swung his mighty hammer knocking them all to the side.

Iori: That's right, who da man?

Rath: Not you, you're a cat.

Iori: Shut up and let me have my moment ya stupid dimwit.

Iori turned around and saw that the velociprey were not phased by his attack.

Iori: Oh, ya want more huh? Well chew on this!

Iori threw barrel bombs at the predators as he grabbed Rath and made a run for it.

Rath: I knew you wouldn't leave me for dead.

Iori: Shut up, I'm just saving your butt so I won't have to rent a suit for your funeral.

Rath: Right, sure.

The two made their way back to the base in time to catch the cart back home.

Cart Driver: Well I can see you two had your hands full. So did you get the eye?

Rath pulled out the velocidrome eye and handed it to the cart driver.

Cart Driver: Yup, it's the real deal. Nice job boys, from here on out…you're now official hunters for the forest kingdom.


	4. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The day passed on as Rath laid in bed thinking to himself about what happened back at the exam.

Rath-"What was that? One minute I was standing next to a dead rathalos, the next I'm in a sea of flames."

Rath took out the jewel he received from Zano and looked at it. He then got up and got out of his room. He went into the kitchen to find his grandfather cooking lunch.

Gramps-"Ah Rath, you're awake."

Rath-"Hey Gramps, what ya cooking?"

Gramps-"My famous beef broiled stew."

Rath-"What's the occasion?"

Gramps-"Why you of course. You're an official hunter now."

Rath-"It's not that big a deal gramps. I mean, there are plenty of hunters around here."

Gramps-"Oh nonsense my boy. Why I remember when I was a young hunter, ah the good ol' days."

Rath-"Emphasize on the old part. Look, being a hunter is seriously competitive now considering all the other experienced hunters."

Gramps-"True at that but I have no doubt you will rise above the rest.

Rath-"Thanks for the support."

Gramps-"In any case, aren't you going down to the kingdom ceremony?"

Rath-"You mean the 100th celebration of peace between the five kingdoms?"

Gramps-"Yes indeed. You should go, some of the best hunters will be there as well representing their nations."

Rath-"Eh, why not. I'll get Iori to come with me."

Rath gathered his gear and went to retrieve Iori. The two made their way to the city square where the celebration would take place.

Iori-"Now isn't this a treat. We get to see some of the best hunters around and we get a front row seat."

Rath-"All official hunters are given the privilege to get priority in witnessing the parade. Be lucky that you get to join me."

Iori-"Ay, quit yur bragging ya nit wit. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be alive no would ya?"

Rath-"Well I have to give ya some credit."

Iori-"Oi, here they come."

Down the street a large parade came down as Hunters riding on top of wyverns marched down the street. Zano was one of them leading the parade. Behind them atop of a large carriage was the four rulers of the other nations. The desert nation king, the sea nation king, mountain nation king, and the sky nation king. All of which were waving at the people on the streets. Rath watched in amazement as they passed down. The Carriage then finally stopped as the four kings marched off to a center pillar in front of the forest nation castle. Out from the castle came the forest nation king as he marched towards the pillar and joined the other four rulers.

Forest King-"My fellow people, we are here to celebrate one hundred years of peace between our five nations. This peace was fought for between these five nations long ago, which upon the ground you stand on more less. Our forefathers fought amongst each other for control of all the land. But the quarrel between them only brought despair and depression. It was then by five young hunters that they unite their powers and bring peace to our land. One hundred years later, we celebrate the effort brought by those five young warriors. Every year we hold this celebration at one of the five nations. It is fortunate that we celebrate the 100th anniversary at the place which were they declared their peace between the nations. I think I ca speak for all of us when I say that let our peace reign and unify us against any and all threats."

The crowd roared from enthusiasm as the forest king finished his speech.

Forest King-"Now, let the celebration begin."

Soon a mob of performers took center sage as they amused the crowd with their antics. Clowns were performing pranks upon one another, gypsies were dancing, and even some of the hunters sparred against one another. Some f the captive wyverns performed a fire show.

Rath-"Man what a show it is this year."

Iori-"Could do without the clowns."

Rath-"That's because you hate clowns."

Iori-"Well look at them, they creepy and not human."

Rath-"I wouldn't be talking if I were you Iori. You ain't exactly human yourself."

Iori-"I have an excuse."

Rath-"Whatever. Anyway, I wonder if I could spar with one of the hunters around here?"

Iori-"Rath, you're just a fresh rookie, they'd eat you alive."

Rath-"You never know."

Zano-"I would listen to your friend there boy. Some of these hunters are in the big leagues and I doubt you have what it takes to compete."

Zano appeared right behind the two as he had his Garuga at hand.

Rath-"Hey it's you! Iori, this is the guy I told you about."

Iori-"You mean he was the one who saved your butt? No wonder, he's a rider. All riders are the highest class of hunters, I'm not surprised that he took down that rathalos in one shot."

Zano-"Your little cat friend is right, I am the highest class of hunter and far out of your league but if you want I can show you to the rookie area."

Rath felt insulted and gave Zano an evil glare.

Rath-"I'm just as tough as any hunter around here and I can prove it."

Zano-"Very well then, why don't you prove it…against me?"

Iori-"Don't do it Rath, this guy is way too tough for ya."

Rath-"…Iori."

Iori-"Yeah?"

Rath-"Get my gear ready, we're gonna have a dual right here and right now."


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Rath pulled out his blade and aimed it right at Zano.

Zano-"You've got to be kidding me. A mere great sword cannot match me so. However, if this will please so then I suppose I will satisfy your needs…by defeating you."

Rath-"Don't get too cocky, you might find e not to be the run of the mill hunter."

The crowd noticed the two bearing their arms as they prepared for combat. A circle was formed to give space to the two hunters.

Iori-"Rath I know you like the attention but getting your ass handed to ya won't do ya no good."

Rath-"Don't worry Iori, I'll show this guy what I'm really made of."

Iori-"That's what I'm afraid of."

Rath held his sword and then made the first move as he charged right at the white haired warrior. As he swung his mighty blade, Zano disappeared out of thin air.

Rath-"Where'd he go?"

Zano-"That was a fine swing except for the fact that you missed horribly."

Rath looked up and saw at the tip of his blade Zano was standing smirking down while he looked down on Rath. He then disappeared once more out of thin air.

Rath-"He moved again!"

Zano-"Such carelessness…such are the qualities of a hunter who is ready to die."

Zano stood right behind Rath with both of his blades crossed in front of his neck.

Rath-"Not bad, you're pretty fast with those twin blades of yours but…"

Rath reversed he hold on his sword and swung it backwards at lightning speed. Zano quickly caught sight of the oncoming blade and dodged it. The blade hit the ground sending a shockwave destroying the earth itself.

Zano-"What in the world was that?"

Rath-"Caught ya by surprise huh? Even before I became a hunter I did some home training with great swords."

Zano-"I see. You've learned to endure the weight of the sword and wield it if it were a lightweight sword. In doing so you can swing the blade much faster and increase the striking force."

Rath-"Aren't you the observant one. Something tells me you're not unfamiliar with this."

Zano-"Indeed I am very familiar with this but that does not mean it will change the outcome of the battle boy."

Zano rushed in for the kill toward Rath when suddenly a dark man stopped his attack as he held his sword to Zano's neck.

Volken-"Zano, now is not the time to toy around with amateurs. Return to your duties immediately."

Zano stood up and saluted the dark man.

Zano-"Yes General Volken."

Zano boarded his Garuga and rode off.

Volken-"Please excuse my subordinates attitude, he's been rather filled with energy lately. He hasn't had a good hunt in a while."

Iori quickly stepped in front of Rath and interrupted his comrade.

Iori-"Oh no need for apologies here sir. Truth be told my friend here was just curious of Zano's swords. Fine workmanship they are, yes indeed."

Volken-"Very well, I must be off. Now you two run along now. Being upstanding hunters you are expected to set an example for the rest of your people."

Iori-"Don't worry sir, won't happen again."

With those few words, Volken marched off behind Zano. Rath however was displeased by the interruption.

Rath-"What the heck was up with that? And I was really starting to get my edge going."

Iori-"Are you hard in the head nitwit. That was General Volken, the highest ranked hunter of the mountain kingdom. Had you have gone and fought with him you'd be dead by now before your next hunt."

Rath-"Guy doesn't seem that tough."

Iori-"Are you mad? He is regarded as one of the top four hunters across all the kingdoms. You wouldn't be nothing more then a cheap parlor trick gone wrong when he's through with you."

Rath-"You know you should really see a stress therapist."

Iori-"And you should go back to school for some re-education for that thick skull of yours."

Rath-"In any case it's getting close to sun down and I don't wanna miss the fireworks display for the ceremony. We better head back and get gramps."

Iori-"Well at least you're thinking straight."

Both of the young hunters headed back toward their home to retrieve gramps. Meanwhile in the depths of the city sewers. A group auspicious men gathered.

Suspicious Man1-"The time is almost at hand my brethren."

Suspicious Man2-"As soon as the five kings make their toast during the ceremonial dinner, that will be the time to strike."

Suspicious Man3-"Hopefuly Volken will pull his weight in our operation."

Suspicious Man2-"I have no doubt that he will succeed. It is just a matter of his disciple of whom I do not trust."

Suspicious Man1-"You mean that rider? I can see where you are coming from but I have faith that Volken will keep him on a short leash."

Suspicious Man3-"What of the omen of the return of the black wyvern?"

Suspicious Man1-"Do not believe in such foolishness. That is just an old wives tale to strike fear into the hearts of children."

Back at Rath's home, Gramps was digging through his old belongings when he stumbled across a key lying in the middle of a table.

Gramps-"Well what's this…my, I haven't seen this thing in ages. But why would it show up at a time like this?"

Gramps looked out the window and noticed a glimmer in the stars…one of the stars was glimmering a bright red.

Gramps-"No…it cannot be…is the prophecy holding true?"


	6. Chapter 5

Ch5.

Rath and Iori marched their way home as the sun set over the horizon.

Rath-"So Iori, where do you think we should start?"

Iori-"On what?"

Rath-"On our hunting careers. I was thinking on taking on a gravios or maybe a plesioth. I need some type of armor to signify myself with."

Iori-"Aren't we jumping the gun a bit?"

Rath-"Look Iori, every hunter has a certain armor that exemplifies a certain wyvern. For that Zano guy it was a Garuga. That Volken guy had some cool armor as well."

Iori-"Volken is known for being one of the only few who has actually slain the fatalis."

Rath-"So that's the armor he's wearing? Way past cool."

Iori-"You didn't know?"

Rath-"Well not really."

Iori-"Simpleton. Didn't you pay attention in training camp?"

Rath-"Not really, was too busy daydreaming."

Iori-"Okay let me lay the lowdown. As you know, five nations make up our world; the Mountain Nation, the Forest Nation, the Desert Nation, the Sea Nation, and the Sky Nation. Now amongst all these nations stand the most powerful hunters in the world, Volken the Fatal, Dai Lee of the Lao, Rai of the Lightning, and Dante of the Inferno. These four hunters are recognized as the most powerful hunters for each of them have slain the four most powerful monsters and bear their armor as proof. Volken wears the Fatalis armor, Dai Lee wears the armor of the Lao Shan Lung, Rai wears the armor of the Kirin, and Dante wears the armor of the Mirabolken. Dante and Volken currently reign in the mountain kingdom and Dante is the king of that nation. Dai Lee resides with Forest Kingdom as our top general. Rai however is the only one who vanished off the face of the planet. Rumors are about that he resides in the sky nation but nobody really knows."

Rath-"Funny…I think I've heard about these guys but wasn't there a fifth hunter with them or something?"

Iori-"At least you paid attention some bit in history. Although he was not in the same time period, he is considered as one of the greatest hunters of all time and could not be matched. The legendary knight, Greiver, was the only one able to stand face to face with the Black Rathalos, the fiercest monster in history. The Black Rathalos was the end result of the ancient war 100 years ago. It was said that the wyvern was consumed by all the bloodshed that it had turned black and waged a rampage throughout all the continents during the war. It was then where the five nations called a truce to band up and defeat the mighty beast. Despite their efforts however, the demon was unstoppable. Yet one hunter stood above the rest. It was Greiver who challenged the mighty demon. The battle fought out for more then five days until Greiver was unable to stand his ground. Knowing he had no options left, he resorted to a desperate maneuver. He plunged his sword straight into his heart and then pulled it out. With every ounce of strength he had, he charged toward the might beast an impaled the wyvern with his blade. He struck the beast upon its heart with his own on the blade. The end result was that the beast was reduced to ashes but at a costly price. Because he gave up his heart, Greiver died off only to learn that the beast's spirit could not die. So with his last amount of life left he begged the gods to seal the beast away with his soul into his own armor. The armor was stowed away never to be found."

Rath-"Man Iori, you should professionalize as a story teller more then an assistant hunter."

Iori-"Nah, I find it more fun being around you. Plus who the heck would watch your back?"

Rath-"So is there anything special to this armor that Greiver was sealed away in?"

Iori-"Legend says that whoever possesses the armor has the power to match the Black Rathalos itself."

Rath-"Sounds kinda scary but interesting at the same."

Iori-"Well don't bother looking for it. Hundreds of hunters like yourself have searched for the armor in hopes of gaining its power but no one has found it yet and probably no one ever will."

Rath-"Oh I don't know, I feel lucky."

Iori-"You just keep on thinking that."

Meanwhile back at the castle of the forest king. The five rulers sat amongst another along with a group of their highest ranked military officials.

Forest King-"Tis a merriest day indeed. One hundred years of peace cannot be celebrated better then with a glass of the finest wine."

Dante-"I agree Forest King, tis a day to remember indeed."

Sea King-"And who can forget why we uphold this peace."

Desert King-"Yes, the day that accursed beast came upon our realm."

Sky King-"The black rathalos was indeed a fearsome beast but in a sense that demon was the sole purpose we proposed peace in the first place."

Dai Lee-"I would have wished to fought bravely alongside with Greiver."

Volken-"Indeed we all would have. We have much to thank to the greatest hunter in history."

Dai Lee-"Speaking of great hunters, where is your apprentice at Volken? The one known as Zano?"

Volken-"To be honest he is not a social type, rather keeps to himself most of the time. I don't think he would enjoy parties such as these anyway. I had him fly around for watch of any dangers that would threaten the ceremony."

Forest King-"Did he object to this?"

Volken-"Hmmm, how should I put it? Oh, I think he said and I quote 'I'd rather exercise Raven's wings on a routine flight watch then go to a silly party getting drunk.' Really he isn't the type to party."

Dai Lee-"Indeed, well before we turn in I propose that we end our ceremony with a few bit of fireworks?"

Forest King-"Indeed, let us climb to the balcony so we shall toast our fellow people into the ending ceremony."

Volken-"Do not take this event so lightly my lord…for it may be your last."

Outside the palace, Zano rode atop of Raven patrolling the skies. During his patrol he kept thinking back to the young hunter he fought with.

Zano-"That punk, I could've finished him off if not for Volken. He's always holding me back. In any case I shall prove to his highness that I should be the on with the title of general instead of that pompous know it all."

Zano then caught a glimmer in the distance past the kingdom walls. He flew right down into the forest area and landed.

Zano-"Now what's this here? Seems like some hunter dropped their weapon…wait a minute."

Zano closely examined the weapon and was shocked.

Zano-"These are Mountain Nation battle gear. Such gear is only used for a serious engagement….but why would Volken have any such heavily armed troops here?"

Zano quickly boarded Raven and flew off back towards the castle.

Meanwhile, Rath and Iori finally made it back to their house. As they entered, they noticed the place to be in shambles.

Rath-"What the?"

Iori-"What happened here?"

Gramps-"Rath, Iori, are you down there?"

Rath-"Gramps, what's with the mess?"

Gramps-"No time to explain, we need to hurry."

Rath-"Whaddya mean? Why the sudden rush?"

But before gramps could explain, the five nation rulers climbed onto the balcony and proposed a toast to the entire kingdom.

Forest King-"On this glorious night I propose a toast signifying one hundred years of peace and in hopes that we shall live another hundred years of peace. Now let the show begin."

With those few words, fireworks sprouted out everywhere lighting up the night sky. Clouds began to gather as more fireworks shot off. Zano rushed to the castle but could not see clearly with all the fireworks blinding him. He landed on the ground and cleared his vision. But as he cleared his eyesight, he noticed a most horrifying image.

Zano-"…It…it can't…be."

Three long dragons flew down from the cloud roaring. One was a black scaled dragon, the other was a crimson red dragon, and the last of the three was a sheer white dragon.

Sea King-"It cannot be."

Dai Lee-"It's the Fatalis along with the Mirabolken."

Desert King-"But they were slain long ago. How can they be alive and what is that other beast."

Dante-"That my fellow comrades is the Miraboreas…the lightning dragon."

Forest King-"Dante, what do you know of this?"

Dante-"For starters you should start showing some respect."

Sky King-"What is the meaning of this Mountain King?"

Dante-"For your information, I am not the one you should be asking. More less it is time you fools answer to the true ruler of the five nations…isn't that right master."

???-"Indeed they should learn some respect my pupil."

A man in a long black and white robe came from behind as he stood before the other nation rulers.

Forest King-"Who are you and what is the meaning of this?"

???-"To answer your question, I am Malborge and this is the end our your reign my lord."

Forest King-"What?"

Malborge-"You see, for far too long this peace has left this world weak and imperfect. However, when I stumbled across the power of the Miraboreas I began to plot in hopes of making the world a more orderly place to live. Think of it, a world without fear, poverty, crime, and even corruption. A world of absolute rule without question."

Forest King-"That is nothing more then a mere overpowering monarchy."

Malborge-"To your eyes maybe, but to mine I see a world of perfection. Now the first order of business is your allegiance. Either all four of you commit yourselves to my power…or die."

Dai Lee-"How about I give you an answer for that."

Dai Lee unsheathed his sword and charged right for the dark ruler. But his efforts became in vain as the Miraboreas crashed down into the castle cutting off his attack. The dragon then stood before the four rulers behind Malborge as it held down Dai Lee.

Malborge-"Pathetic, one of the mightiest of warriors fallen before my beast. I would have expected better."

Volken-"Dai Lee was never much of the thinker in our group. Quite frankly I'm not surprised by his actions."

Dai Lee-"Volken, you traitorous monster. How dare you?"

Volken-"Now Dai Lee, I am only in this to live. Opposing the dark lord would only shorten my life. I would advise for you to ally yourself with us instead of dying."

Dai Lee-"I'd rather die."

Malborge-"Well then I shall grant your wish. As your shall perish along with the rest of this pitiful kingdom."

Back down on the streets, Rath and Iori could not believe their eyes. The castle was being stormed by three large dragons.

Rath-"What the hell is going on here?"

Gramps-"No time to explain. We have to hurry to the south corridor of the city."

Iori-"What's there?"

Gramps-"No time now get a move on."

The three rushed their way through the streets as Mountain nation soldiers flooded the streets raiding and burning down each house. Rath and the others took care in avoiding the soldiers while they made their way.

Rath-"What's with all the soldiers attacking?"

Iori-"From the looks of it…it must be a coup."

Rath-"A what?"

Iori-"An overthrow of the kingdom and we're smack down in the middle of it."

Gramps-"More the reason we should hurry."

Rath-"Gramps, what's so important about going to the south corridor?"

Gramps-"It may be our only chance to survive."

The three hurried on down as they made it to the south corridor.

Rath-"Okay so we're here. What now?"

Gramps quickly pushed away some debris behind a bush ad revealed a secret doorway.

Rath-"Where does this lead to?"

Gramps-"…To the tomb of the legendary hunter…Greiver."


	7. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Rath and Iori were frozen as Gramps said those last few words.

Iori-"Wait, are you telling me that-"

Gramps-"Yes, enter this way and you'll find yourselves into the tomb of where the legendary hunter was buried."

Rath-"But what could we possibly find there that will help us survive?"

Gramps quickly pulled Rath by his shirt and held a key to his face.

Gramps-"You see this Rath? This was handed down by my father who was the son of the hunter himself. You are the descendant of Greiver and only the bloodline of our clan knew of his whereabouts or the location of his armor."

Rath-"WHAT!"

Gramps-"Those beings did not come just to take over the kingdom but it also because of the fact they have learned the location of your great grandfather's tomb. If they get their hands on the cursed armor then we're all done for."

Rath-"But-"

Before Rath could finish, a group of soldiers spotted the trio. They soon rushed on over and charged with weapons at hand.

Iori-"Great, more trouble."

Gramps-"You two go ahead. I'll hold them off."

Rath-"But what about you?"

Gramps-"Rath, it has been our family duty to protect the tomb of Greiver and his cursed armor. I am now passing the duty onto you. Remember, you must not let them get their hands on the armor no matter what."

Rath-"But gramps!"

Gramps-"GO!"

With the Rath and Iori went down the secret passage way while Gramps stayed behind.

Gramps-"Okay you low life scum, come and get it."

Gramps unsheathed a great sword from behind his back and faced the group of soldiers all alone. Meanwhile, Rath and Iori climbed down the secret pathway. As they ventured on the pathway transformed more into an underground cavern. They then came upon a large wooden door blocking their way as it was heavily locked down.

Iori-"So how do we get through?"

Rath-"…Hmmm…maybe this key Gramps gave me is the way to get through."

Iori-"Please, how a simple key will open this monster of a door is beyond me."

Rath found a keyhole and put the key in. He twisted the key and unlocked the large door itself.

Rath-"What was that you were saying?"

Iori-"Well I don't see the door opening."

The door then began to slowly open as a bright light came from inside. As the light dimmed what was revealed was but a underground tomb. In the center of the tomb was a coffin.

Iori-"What is it?"

Rath-"This must be the tomb gramps talked about."

Iori-"So then where is this legendary armor?"

Rath-"My guess…the coffin."

Iori-"You're joking right?"

Rath-"Won't know until we look."

Rath approached the coffin and opened it up. Inside was noting more then the bones of a dead body. Inside however, laid a description encoded along the edges of the coffin.

Rath-"Inside les the bones of the ancient hero. Here he lies guarding this world from the dark spirits of the shadows. Yet in times pass his spirit will die…and another shall rise."

Iori-"What do you think it means?"

Rath-"Don't know…I think there's more to it…In the night sky of a hundred years pass, the darkness shall rise once more only to slay the light. As the blood red star shines upon the mortal realm, the hero will rise again to restore the hundred years of past time."

Iori-"I think it's a prophecy."

Rath-"Whaddya mean?"

Iori-"Think of it, it's been a hundred years since peace reigned. Now that peace is being threatened. The great hero will rise again to restore the hundred years past. It means that a hero will come to restore the peace and destroy the evil."

Rath-"But Greiver is dead. How can he save us now?"

At that moment the bones of the old hero began to glow a blood red. The room then began to light up as well as the engraving along the floor, walls, and ceiling were glowing red. The coffin then lifted upward towards the ceiling. Under the coffin rising was a dusty old armor holding a sword at hand.

Rath-"What is that?"

Iori-"I think...that's…the cursed armor of the black rathalos."

The armor then called out to Rath as he could hear moaning in the air. The armor began to shake as Rath could feel an ominous presence in the room. A burning sensation came from his pocket. It was the ruby he got of the dead rathalos as it glowed heavily. He grabbed the ruby and held it towards the armor. The ruby then floated in mid-air as it approached the armor. It then placed itself upon the crest of the helmet. Soon enough the entire armor blew off the dust as it changed to a blood red color.

Iori-"What's going on."

Rath-"It's…as if…the armor was…alive."

The armor then grabbed for Rath arm. He tried to hold himself back but the armor was pulling him in as if it was engulfing him.

Iori-"RATH!"

Rath-"WHAT THE? GET OFF! IORI, HELP!"

Iori-"I'M TRYING, I'M TRYING!"

Iori tried to pry the armor off Rath but it blew him off right into the wall. Rath was then completely engulfed by the armor as found himself bearing the armor at hand.

Rath-"What the…what is this? I feel so strange. Iori, are you aright?"

Iori-"Just a little bump here. But get a look at you."

Rath looked at his hand and saw that he was wearing the armor and was amazed.

Iori-"That thing was nearly eating you alive."

Rath-"I think that's the least of our troubles. We have to get outta here."

Iori-"What about gramps?"

Rath-"Don't worry, we'll get him on the way out."

But as the two marched out of the tomb, the cavern collapsed as gramps came crashing down onto the floor laying motionless.

Rath-"GRAMPS!!!!"

Rath rushed to Gramp's aid as he held him by the hand as he laid on the floor.

Gramps-"Rath…I knew you were the one."

Rath-"Save your strength Gramps. We'll get you outta here."

Volken-"Oh but why leave so soon. The party has just begun."

Rath looked up and saw Volken riding atop of the Fatalis. The wicked dragon looked down upon the trio wit it's demonic gaze as it thirsted for blood.

Rath-"You! Did you do this to gramps?"

Volken-"The old man had a lot of fight n him but I'm afraid it was not enough."

Rath then felt a liquid feeling coming from Gramp's back. He then found blood on gramps as he was fatally wounded on the spine.

Rath-"GRAMPS!"

Gramps began to breathe heavily as he struggled to talked.

Gramps-"Do not worry about me boy…protect the armor….do not let them get their hands on it…the fate of the world…rests on you."

Rath-"Don't waste your strength Gramps…Gramps…GRAMPS!!!"

It was of no use, he stopped breathing as his head fell back in Rath's arms. Tears rained down from Rath as he held his grandfather in his arms. Volken could only find this scene amusing as his dragon began to charge a fireball from his mouth.

Volken-"How touching but I believe this ends here."

The wicked dragon blew a mighty burst of flames from it's mouth as it headed toward Rath.

Iori-"RATH!"

Volken laughed maniacally as he sat atop of his dragon with harness at hand. But his laughter soon ceased as the smoke cleared.

Rath-"What's so funny?"

Volken-"What the?"

Rath-"You find hurting the lives of the innocent amusing. Well then I just go one thing to say to you…"

Volken-"Huh?"

Rath-"…PREPARE TO DIE!"


	8. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Volken Looked down Rath confused but amused at the same time.

Volken-"What was that boy? A threat? Oh I shutter to think what a mere boy could do."

Rath-"I'd think twice if I were you. You'd be surprised of what I'm capable of."

Volken-"Oh I'm sure a boy your age is capable of such skills…not that they're any good at least."

Volken laughed and smirked. He then raised the harness on the fatalis as the beast lowered its head face to face with Rath.

Volken-"Now be a good little boy and hand over that suit of armor you have there."

Rath-"And if I refuse."

Volken-"…Well…let's just say you'll make it more fun for me…STRIKE HIM DOWN FATALIS!"

The mighty dragon roared and charged at Rath with full velocity as it crawled down into the cavern. Rath quickly jumped back and avoided the beast. The fatalis continued its pursuit of Rath as it squirmed its way around the rubble.

Volken-"Give it up boy, my dragon will eat you alive!"

Rath-"He's right, I can't keep this up. I gotta defend myself."

The dragon then lashed its tail and knocked Rath straight into the wall. Rath fell into the rubble along the wall and sat dead in the dragon's sight. The beast the opened its mouth as heat began to gather around its mighty jaws.

Iori-"Oh no, Rath will be burned to a crisp. RATH GET OUT OF THERE!"

Rath regained consciousness and saw the dragon ready to aim and fire. He then felt something along his hand. Under one of the boulders seemed to be a hilt. As he pulled for it the dragon fired a mighty burst of flames. Rath was completely engulfed in the flames.

Volken-"Well there was some entertainment."

Rath-"Don't speak too soon!"

Volken-"What?"

As the some cleared, Rath stood unscathed as he held a mighty sword at hand, as it was held overhead blocking the dragon's attack. Volken was amazed and distraught but was infuriated.

Volken-"How can that be? No sword or armor can resist the flames of my dragon."

Rath-"Really, then allow me to be the first."

Rath then swung his sword and jumped forward. He then slashed the fatalis's right eye as it roared in agony and pain.

Rath-"I'm sorry, did I give the dragon a big boo-boo."

Volken-"How dare you mock me and my dragon. You will pay with your life boy."

Both Volken and the dragon charged at full force toward Rath. However, Rath swung his sword once more and stopped the dragon right in it's tracks as he held it back by pushing against the beast itself.

Volken-"What matter of weapon is this? Could that be the sword of the Wyvern King?"

Rath-"I dunno but I'll make sure you find out first hand when I pierce your heart with it."

Iori watched from the sidelines and was astonished by Rath's capabilities.

Iori-"I've never seen Rath fight so well. I mean I know he's good for a rookie but to stand against a fatalis. Could it really be the armor that is giving him this strength? Unbelievable. What's more is that sword. Could that really be the sword of the Wyvern King? The same sword used forged from the blood of the three rathalos'? All these questions and yet so little answers. I just hope that this doesn't get to Rath's head."

Rath-"Come on ya old geezer, I'm not even breaking a sweat here!"

Iori-"Too late, it's already gone to his head. --;"

Both Rath and the fatalis continued to battle on as the catacomb began to collapse.

Iori-"Whoa! Dude, wait till I'm outta of here. I don't want to be buried alive!"

Iori rushed to the surface as Rath jumped out of the catacombs and into the ruined streets of his beloved city. The fatalis and Volken followed soon after as they took to the sky.

Volken-"I'll admit you have skill boy but it won't hold up for long. That suit can only protect you by so much."

The fatalis reared its head as it rained a barrage of fire blasts at both Iori and Rath.

Rath-"Oh boy, fun time is over."

Iori-"I agree, run!"

Both Iori and Rath ran for their lives as the fire blasts followed them down the street.

Rath-"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!"

Iori-"Why does it seem that you always manage to find trouble!"

Rath-"No I don't…it just happens to find me first."

Both Rath and Iori continued their escape until they came upon a dead end.

Iori-"Great. I knew it would end this way, dying before the face of danger and a three story monster."

Rath-"I thought you said you'd knew you'd dye by a heart attack knowing your diet."

Volken-"If I may interrupt. It's the end of the line for you two. Any last words before I fry you to a crisp?"

Zano-"I probably have a few things to say!"

A great flash lightened up the sky as a winged figure grabbed for both Rath and Iori.

Volken-"What the?"

Zano-"Sorry Volken, I would loved to stay and chat but I have other matter to attend to."

Rath-"It's you!"

Iori-"I think I felt one of my lives go away back there."

Zano-"Just hang on, we're not in the clear yet."

Volken-"How dare you defy me Zano. You won't escape from me."

Zano-"I wouldn't get so cocky Volken, you of all people know that Raven is by far most one of the fastest wyverns in the world."

Rath and the others rode upon Raven as they flew into the night sky leaving behind their old home.

Zano-"At this rate we'll be able to outrun them."

Rath-"Zano, what's the deal here. Why is all this happening?"

Zano-"I was a conspired overthrow of all five kingdoms. Kinda caught me by surprise really. All the emperors are now being held hostage by Lord Dante and Malborge, the mastermind behind it all."

Rath-"So now what?"

Zano-"We'll have to stop for the night somewhere. I'll explain then.


End file.
